bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How They Met: The Bubble Guppies' Story!
How They Met: The Bubble Guppies' Story! is a story written by PinkiePie6 and the third story of the Bubble Guppies And Freshwater Crew Stories. * Season #: 1 * Season Ep#: 3 * Overall Ep#: 3 Summary During a lunch break, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny tell Zooli the story of how they first met and became friends. Story (It was another day in Bubbletucky. The Guppies are currently in school and it's lunchtime for them. They originally decided to do it outside, but since it's raining, they have to stay indoors. They sat at one big table and took out their lunches. Deema had a small bag of chocolate chip cookies along with her sandwich; Goby has his eyes on the former.) * Goby: Hey, Deema. Remember on the first day of school, when you and I became friends over a cookie? * Deema: Ohhh yeah! Didn't we fight over it? * Molly: You were, but Mr. Grouper had to break you guys up. * Zooli: Hmm. Just out of curiosity, but how did you guys meet? * Molly: Well, it all started last year. It was the first day of school for us... --- FLASHBACK TO A YEAR LATER --- (After Molly has finished her breakfast, she went into her room to get her backpack. Once she got everything packed up, she went downstairs to greet her parents.) * Molly's mom: Are you ready for school, Molly? * Molly: (nodding) I'm a little nervous, but I'm also kind of excited. Well, maybe more nervous than excited. (Her dad, who is sitting at the table, looks up from his newspapers at his daughter.) * Molly's dad: The first day is always a little scary, but I'm sure you'll make great friends there. * Molly: Thanks, dad. (Her mom hands Molly her lunchbox.) * Molly's mom: And I packed you your favorite lunch. * Molly: (takes lunchbox) Thanks, mom. * Molly's mom: Now good luck! * Molly's dad: And have fun! * Molly: I will! (The pink-haired girl left the house and made her way to school. On her way, she is met by a blue-haired boy guppy around her age with his own backpack and lunchbox. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he smirked.) * Gil: Well, well. Hello, beautiful. * Molly: Uh...were you talking to...me? * Gil: Yep. So, what's your name, pink head? * Molly: My name is Molly. (looks at his hair) I like your hair. Blue is my favorite color. (The blue-haired boy stared with a big smile.) * Gil: Hah...And...your hair reminds me of bubblegum. Oh, and I'm Gil, by the way! * Molly: Gil? That's a cute name. * Gil: Well, I think yours is beautiful. (Both blush.) * Molly: Aww, that's sweet! Do you mind if I call you...Gilly? * Gil: What's that, a nickname? * Molly: A cute one. * Gil: Well...sure. Come on, let's go to school together. (Molly was in stunned silence when he took her by the hand and both swam together to a large yellow building.) * Gil: That must be it. * Molly: Yeah. Come on. (The two entered the building. Once they did, they saw three other guppies. One is an African-American boy with indigo hair, the other is a blonde girl with orange earrings, and the last is an Asian girl with purple hair in pigtails.) * Molly: (to herself) Hmm. I wonder if those other kids will like me. (The blonde girl spins toward her and ends in a silly pose in front of her.) * Deema: (singsong) Hello, pink head! (normal tone) I'm Deema, and I love making new friends! (takes both in by the hands) So, anyway, it's my first day here, too! And so are the others in here! I hope there's more kids joining this class, because that would be even more fun! A--- * Gil: UGH! You talk too much! * Molly: Gilly, that's not nice! * Deema: (scoffs) Well, you oughta tell that boy that he needs to learns some manners! (more TBACategory:Content (PinkiePie6) Category:Stories Category:Bubble Guppies And Freshwater Crew Stories